


Loki Shares His Slave

by MotherOfSnakes



Series: The Erotic Escapades of Loki & His Slave-Girl [1]
Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Loki shares his sub with Hawkeye while some of the other Avengers watch. Complete smut from start to finish with no hint of plot.





	Loki Shares His Slave

 With a wave of his hand, Loki removed our clothes and guided me over to the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, pulling me with him so that I ended up positioned between his legs, facing away from him, my back against his chest. I could feel his erection pressing against me. "We're going to do something a little different tonight," he purred in my ear, in between placing open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

 "What's that, my lord?" I asked with a tingle of anticipation. I wasn't sure there was much left to try. I'd been his sub for half a year now, and in that time we'd done pretty much everything possible between a man and a woman, though always with him in charge, of course. He was the master, and I his willing slave.

 "I am going to share you," said Loki.

 "You're going to make one of your clones, my lord?" I said. On a few previous occasions he'd used his magic to create a copy of himself that had joined us in bed. I still wasn't sure if this counted as a threesome or not, since technically both men with me were Loki.

 "No," Loki replied. "We've done that before, and I said _different_ , remember?"

 "More than one clone?" I guessed.

 "No. I'm going to share you with someone else."

 "What?" I said, startled. I tried to turn and look at him, but he held me tight, preventing me from moving. He snapped his fingers, and four men appeared, standing at the foot of the bed. Minus Thor, it was the male members of the Avengers – Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. They were all naked, and all hard.

 I yelped in surprise and embarrassment and tried to cover my nudity with my arms. Loki tugged them away from my body and then, to my mortification – and intense arousal – pulled my legs wide apart, hooking each over his own legs so that I was completely spread open and on display for the four men. "Keep still," he growled, "or I will tie you up."

 I whimpered. This was so humiliating – and Loki knew perfectly well that I would find that humiliation so very, very erotic. How the Hell had he managed to get the Avengers involved in our sex life? I could only assume he had them under a spell.

 "Now," said Loki, "you are going to choose one of these men to fuck you while I watch."

 "Oh, God," I groaned.

 "Indeed I am," said Loki, "and you will obey me." He slipped a hand between my thighs and stroked my moist slit. "Don't pretend you don't like the idea. I can feel how wet you're getting just thinking about it."

 "I'm wet because you're touching me, my lord," I protested weakly.

 "Partly, perhaps," Loki replied. I could hear the smile in his voice. "But I know how much you love cock, and I know you'll enjoy having another man take you. Besides, whether you want it or not is immaterial. I own you, and I want to watch you get fucked by someone else. You are my possession, and it is my right to share you if I wish. I am _ordering_ you to do this."

 I bit my lip to hold back a moan at his words and the continued actions of his fingers between my legs. I had never been so turned on in my life. Though I would never have cheated on Loki, it was something of a fantasy of mine to be ordered to fuck someone else at his command, and knowing that the thought also aroused him drove me mad. His fingertips brushed my clit and I almost came.

 "My lord," I gasped out, "I only want you. But I am yours and I will do whatever you say. If you want me to fuck someone else, then I will. For you."

 "Don't act like you're just doing it for me," said Loki. "I know you want it. Just be glad I am giving you a choice – I could have picked anyone to take you, you know."

 "Yes, my lord," I sighed breathlessly. "Thank you."

 "That's my good little slave," said Loki. "Now choose."

 I ran my gaze along the row of men. They were all idly stroking their cocks, their eyes fixed on that sweet spot between my legs where Loki's fingers were at play. None of them was unattractive, but there was one that appealed to me more than the other three. Still, I wasn't sure what Loki's plan was here – if he knew I had a clear preference, would he demand one of the others fuck me instead, just to toy with me? It was the sort of thing he'd do.

 "Hurry up," said Loki. One of his fingers slid inside me. "Choose one, or it will be all of them." I moaned aloud at that, and he went on smoothly: "Oh, you like that? You like the thought of four men taking you one after another while your lord and master watches?"

 When my only response was a desperate whimper, Loki growled: "Answer me!"

 "Yes, my lord," I whispered in shame, my cheeks flaming.

 "Cock-hungry little slut," said Loki, tenderly kissing my neck in a manner completely at odds with his words. "I am going to count to ten. If you haven't chosen by then ..." He stopped meaningfully. Then he began to count, pumping his finger in and out of me with each number he uttered. "One. Two. Three ..."

 I let my head loll back against his shoulder, revelling in the pleasure. Whilst the _idea_ of four men fucking me was a turn-on, I wasn't sure I actually wanted to do it for real. I was going to do as I was told and choose, but I was going to enjoy his attentions for as long as possible before I did so. I waited until he got to nine before I stuttered out: "H ... Hawkeye. I ... I pick Hawkeye."

 I suppressed a groan of disappointment as Loki withdrew his hand from between my legs. He beckoned Clint Barton forward, then addressed the other three: "You can stay and watch, if you wish. You may come on her, but you may not touch her, clear?"

 The three men nodded and I shivered with lust. His words were so degrading, yet so arousing. Barton climbed onto the bed with us, and Loki reached down to spread my nether lips apart with his fingers, giving the other man an even better view of my most intimate place. I could feel myself blushing again. "What do you think of her?" Loki asked Barton conversationally, as though he were asking for an opinion on a new horse he'd just bought.

 "She looks tight," said Barton, eyeing my wet, open sex appreciatively.

 "She is," Loki confirmed.

 "Can I come in her?" Barton wanted to know.

 "Yes, feel free. She loves that," said Loki. "How do you want her?"

 "Hands and knees, I think," said Barton. "Then she can suck you off while I fuck her."

 The way they were talking about me almost made me lose it. Loki turned me to face him, cupped my chin in his hand, and, looking deep into my eyes, said sternly: "Listen closely, little slave. You are allowed to enjoy this, but you are not allowed to come while he is inside you. _I_ am your master, and you are only permitted to climax for _me_ , is that clear?"

 "Yes, my lord," I squeaked. I would never deliberately disobey him, but I was sure this was going to be a real challenge.

 "Good girl," said Loki. "Up on your hands and knees, now."

 I obeyed, presenting myself to Barton. The other three men arranged themselves along the sides of the bed, watching eagerly, cocks in hands. Loki kneeled in front of me and guided his throbbing erection into my mouth. I started to suck, quivering as Barton's fingers lightly stroked my sex as though checking my readiness. Seemingly pleased with what he found, he pressed the head of his cock to my entrance and pushed into me. "Fuck, she's tight!" he gasped out.

 I moaned around Loki's cock, and he cooed: "Does he feel good inside you?"

 I obviously couldn't answer, but I moaned more loudly and raised my hips, pushing back against Barton in an effort to show my enjoyment. He began to thrust into me in a steady, measured rhythm, his hands gripping my hips to hold me in position.

 Loki fucked my mouth slowly, being careful not to shove his cock too far into my throat. I sucked him as best I could, but it was hard to concentrate with Barton taking me deliciously from behind. With two cocks filling me, I felt like I was in Heaven, every nerve-ending alive with pleasure. I wondered who would come first, or if they would come together. The thought of one man coming in my sex and one in my mouth simultaneously was beyond erotic. I'd forgotten briefly about our audience – I was reminded abruptly when I heard a man's voice grunt in satisfaction to my left, and felt somebody's come spattering across my back. Glancing sideways, I saw Tony Stark jerking himself for all he was worth, milking the last of his seed onto my skin.

 Barton fucked me harder, hammering into me as he sought his own climax. His thrusts were hitting me just right, and I knew if he'd been touching my clit I would have come by now, permission or not. As long as nobody touched my clit, though, I thought I could probably hold out. This position didn't provide enough stimulation to push me over the edge through penetration alone.

 As if reading my thoughts – though most likely at a signal from Loki – Barton suddenly reached under me with his right hand and brushed his fingertips across my sensitive clit. I shuddered with pleasure, and Loki, his hands petting my hair, murmured: "Careful, little slave. Remember your master's orders. No coming with him inside you." I whined desperately as Barton's fingers continued to fondle me. It felt incredible. Heat was pooling in my belly, a tightening coil of ecstasy growing nearer and nearer to snapping. I was going to come, I wasn't going to be able to stop myself ...

 Just as I was about to let go, Barton removed his fingers, seized hold of my hips with both hands, and slammed his own hips flush against mine, ramming his cock as deep as possible inside me. He let out a wordless, guttural cry of pleasure. He was coming. I could feel his seed spurting into me, coating the spasming walls of my cunt. Loki pulled his cock from my mouth and tilted my head back so that he could watch my expression as Barton spilled himself inside me.

 "You were close, weren't you?" he rasped as Barton, finished, pulled out of me.

 "Yes, my lord," I admitted, "but I didn't come. I did as you told me." My muscles were still clenching at the withdrawal of the pleasure I'd been experiencing, my body aching to complete the climax it had almost reached.

 "Yes, you were good," Loki praised me.

 Barton heaved himself off the bed and went to sit on the couch, where Stark had reclined to watch the rest of the show after his own orgasm. Rogers and Banner were still standing by the bed, masturbating furiously. Loki flipped me onto my back, pushed my legs apart, and sat between them, his eyes raking over my soaking, well-used sex. I felt a trickle of Barton's come leak out of me and blushed, knowing Loki would see it. Smirking, he reached out and ran a finger up the length of my slit. It came away wet with Barton's seed.

 "You're full of another man's come," said Loki, bringing his finger to my lips. Obediently, I opened my mouth and, drawing his finger inside, sucked it clean. "My slave should have _my_ come inside her, don't you think?"

 "Oh, yes, my lord," I said eagerly.

 "You want me to fuck you now?" asked Loki. "You want me immediately after someone else has just finished with you? You want my seed to mingle with his inside you?"

 "Oh, fuck, yes! Please, my lord, please!" I begged. He was such a tease, and he knew exactly how affected I was by him talking to me like this. "I need you inside me! I need to come ..."

 "Do you, indeed?" hissed Loki as he lined himself up, the tip of his cock just touching me. "I'm going to fuck you, but you may not come until I say so, understood?"

 "Yes, my lord," I said, then cried out in bliss as he slid into me with one quick thrust, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

 "You love this, don't you?" he crooned. "You just love to be fucked."

 "Oh God, yes, my lord!" I moaned.

 Loki took hold of my hips and began to pound into me, hard and fast. I arched up to meet him, silently asking for more, more, more. One of his hands left my hip and he pressed his thumb to my clit, rubbing it gently. I almost sobbed with ecstasy.

 "Please, my lord, may I come now?" I pleaded. It was taking everything I had to hold back.

 "Not yet," said Loki, grinning wickedly.

 At that moment, Rogers hit his peak and sprayed his load across my belly. Banner followed straight after him, coming over my chest. The sight of their pleasure and the sensation of their seed splashing onto my skin enhanced my rapture. As both men retreated to the couch, I ran my fingers through their seed and massaged it into my breasts, playing with my nipples.

 "Filthy little wench," Loki growled, fucking me harder.

 "I want _your_ come, my lord," I implored him. "Come inside me! Please! _Please_!"

 "Oh, I will," Loki promised, panting heavily with exertion and passion, "but I want to see my slave satisfied first. You've been very good tonight, haven't you?"

 "Yes, my lord," I quickly agreed, hoping desperately that he was going to allow me my release. "I'll do as I'm told, my lord, I'll do anything you tell me, just please, please let me come!"

 Loki looked over at the four men seated on the couch, all of whom were watching us avidly. "What do you think?" Loki asked them. "Does she deserve her orgasm?"

 I gazed at them beseechingly. "Please, sirs," I whined. "I need to come!"

 "She was a good fuck," said Barton, "I think she deserves her pleasure."

 "I'd like to see her come," Stark said hungrily.

 "Rogers? Banner?" said Loki, his cock and fingers never ceasing their delightful, torturous movement between my thighs.

 "Yeah," said Rogers. Banner merely nodded.

 Loki looked back at me. "Would you like these four men to see you come?" he asked me. "For them to see how much pleasure I give you, how hard you come for your master? You'd like that, wouldn't you, you horny little bitch?"

 "Yes, oh God, _yes_!" I cried. I was right on the edge now. If Loki didn't stop what he was doing I was going to come any second, whether or not he gave me permission.

 "Yes, what?" Loki demanded.

 "Yes, _my lord_!" I gasped.

 "Good girl," Loki purred. "Very well. You may come."

 The words were barely out of his mouth before the climax hit me. I thrashed and screamed beneath him as intense waves of bliss washed over me, drowning me in exquisite sensation. Loki fucked me through my orgasm, his thumb softly manipulating my now hyper-sensitive clit to draw out my pleasure as long as possible. As my taut muscles finally relaxed and I slumped bonelessly against the sheets, Loki let himself go and came with a deep groan. I squirmed as I felt his seed spurting into me and tightened my internal muscles around his twitching cock, my body craving everything he had to give.

 As the last shudder subsided, Loki leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Exhausted but elated, I kissed him back weakly. Then he sat up and pulled out of me. A gush of seed flowed out of me on his withdrawal, there now being too much inside me to be contained. I quivered at the feeling, luxuriating in how well-fucked I'd just been by two men. I felt decadent and depraved and drained and delighted all at once.

 Loki eyed my come-soaked cunt for a moment, then made a beckoning gesture towards the spectators. "Barton, get over here," he ordered. Barton walked over and climbed onto the bed. Loki grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced his head down between my widely-spread legs. "Clean her up," Loki instructed, and without hesitation Barton leaned forward and plunged his tongue into my dripping sex.

 " _Fuck_!" I yelled involuntarily. Barton's warm, wet tongue felt amazing as it pushed in and out of me, and the knowledge that he was licking up not only his own come, but Loki's too, added immeasurably to the thrill. I tensed and released my inner muscles, squeezing out the seed that had been deposited inside me, and Barton slurped it up greedily as it streamed from my opening.

 Shortly, having extracted all he could from inside me, he began running his tongue up and down the length of my slit, lapping at my clit distinctly more often than he needed to for purely 'cleaning' purposes. I was writhing in pleasure now, feeling another orgasm beginning to build. I looked up at Loki, who was sitting beside me, watching me and, from his expression, enjoying my reaction to Barton's actions. As I locked eyes with him, he took his still-hard cock in his hand and began pumping it.

 "My lord," I whimpered, "may I ... may I ...?"

 "You want to come again, is that it?" said Loki, smirking. "You really are insatiable, aren't you?"

 "Yes, my lord," I confessed. "Please ... it feels so good ..."

 "Well, since you did as you were told and didn't come when he fucked you, I suppose I can allow it, just this once," said Loki. "I do love to watch you come."

 I moaned and Barton, as if on cue, shifted all his attention to my clit, flicking it expertly with the tip of his tongue again and again and again. As my climax neared I kept my eyes on Loki, who was jerking his cock rapidly now, loving the way his eyes burned with lust as he watched me. It might have been Barton's tongue on my clit, but it was Loki's name on my lips as orgasm ripped through me a second time.

 "Loki! Loki! Loki! Loki!" I cried as I came. I knew he wouldn't mind me neglecting to call him 'my lord' in the throes of my passion – it would unquestionably appeal to his ego to hear me screaming his name instead of that of the man who was actually pleasuring me.

 As the tide of my ecstasy ebbed, Barton ran his tongue along my slit a final time, then sat back. Loki shuffled closer to my face and touched the head of his cock to my lips. "Open up," he said, "and take what your master gives you." I obediently opened my mouth, but instead of pushing himself inside, Loki just rested the tip against my lower lip and stroked himself even faster. Seconds later jets of thick, creamy seed erupted from his cock and spurted into my mouth. I waited until he was done, then swallowed and, lifting my head slightly, wrapped my lips around the end of his cock, suckling gently to make sure I got every last drop.

 With a deep, satisfied groan, Loki pulled his cock away and lay down next to me on the bed. Curling an arm around me, he tugged me against him and kissed me firmly. When he broke the kiss he smiled and said: "Did you enjoy that, little slave?"

 "Yes, my lord," I replied ardently. Then I glanced over at the four watching men. "Uh ... what about them?"

 "What _about_ them?" said Loki.

 "Well ... what happens to them now?"

 Loki casually waved a hand and the Avengers disappeared as if they'd never been there. I looked Loki square in the eye and asked seriously: "Were they real?"

 "What do you think?" said Loki, a twinkle in his eye.

 I thought about it. "It certainly _felt_ real," I said. I trailed a finger through the sticky mess on my chest and stomach. "And this seems real enough."

 "There you are, then," said Loki. "Don't worry, they won't remember a thing."


End file.
